Legends on the Cartoon Network City
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: The Big Four (also known as Guardians) is well known on the city as well. And Jack decides to go on the city and get some believers. He wanted to proved that he is not a legend. Characters from Cartoon Network will introduced on this story. It may be your favorite one. Warning: The ratings may change and have a few oneshots. Sorry for the summary. Read for more info. On HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Promise you'll enjoy this! Lots of characters will be introduced on this story! CN and ROTG crossovers, you will be informed what show and characters will be put on a specific chapter. Maybe some chapters will have song (it depends on the title). Sorry in advance if I didn't knew all the shows on current Cartoon Network because I'm familiarize myself on its old shows. I love all (almost) of it because the old is ****_really _****better than today, except for the Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball, the only one of my favorite shows on the Cartoon Network. Some chapters will be oneshot which I'm not planning to. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Cartoon Network belongs to its company itself and Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks, respectively.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**| CN City**

**Date and Time: 12/01/12, Night, 7:00pm**

Jack Frost flew and landed on a tree that has sturdy branch, enough to hold off his weight. Curious about what lies ahead, he flew to another tree that is the highest one and landed on its harder and rougher branch. He rest his hand on the rough and scaly surface of the tree and overlook around the city beneath. Noises echoed through the dark skies above and Jack finally sat and let his feet hang on the branch where he was standing but he never took eyes out from the city. He didn't notice that he subconsciously leaned his staff against the trunk. He sighed and rest his head on the trunk. His eyebrows furrowed when glittering sand came twirling around from the sky above and went to the windows or even doors of the believers.

"Just a right time, Sandy..." he whispered under his breath.

A stream of of sand passed by beside the Winter Spirit and touched by his pale hand. The sand formed a dolphin and "swam" on the air. Jack is entertained for a few minutes and the dolphinswirled back to a stream of sand and continue to travel on the city below.

Jack sighed and let his feet rest on the branch; its tired from hanging at the branch. He was a Guardian for months and have a bunch of believer in Burgess, his hometown. Its time to bring winter on the city where he overlooked at and make the citizens happy. The spirit decided to rest first for the rest of the rest night and wake early to wave his magical staff above to spread snow all over the place.

He was reminded by North that before he go to that place, he needs to be careful for he doesn't what kind of people lived there. Some of them have are heroes and heroines. And some are villains and other bad guys roamed and hide among the shadows, some are ordinary humans. His train of thoughts was disrupted when he changed it to another subject. How could he find more believers on this place? Yes, they believed in the Big Four, in Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and The Sandman but never in him. He knew that the people told the past and today's generations that he was only a legend.

He slightly frowned as the thought came on his mind. Its only one thing to get rid off this crazy thoughts.

Rest is the only answer. He fold his hands on his chest and closed his eyes and the Winter Spirit fell fast asleep.

He didn't know that the coming days will be great for the lone Spirit.

* * *

**OH YEAH! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry if this was short but this is only prologue and the next chapter is coming right up! The characters from show of CN will be introduced. See ya'll guys later because its late now... have a good dreams and Merry Christmas! This is my gift for all the fans of CN and ROTG!**

**Ta~Ta**

**-UnDy**


	2. Girls meets Jack Frost

**Hi again... Well, the characters will be kids first. Read on!**

**MAJOR EDIT: I change the flow the story because I want this to become a oneshot, not a multi-chapter.**

* * *

**Characters from PPG: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane and other kids from their school**

**Characters from ROTG: Jack Frost**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genres: Friendship and Family**

**Summary: After fighting Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girls was about to go on their school. Even he was hurt, Jack still make them happy. The question is, how and when the girls will meet him personally?**

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls FanFic**

**| CN City, Townsville, Morning, 6:00 AM**

As the sun peeked on the seas, the Winter Spirit, who was sleeping on the branch of a tree, fluttered his eyes open and stretch his arms on the air while yawning. He stood up and pick up his staff leaning against the trunk.

"Wind, take me at the sky!" he said and the wind brought him up on the sky.

He was not sure where to go but buildings ahead of him almost touched the cloud in the sky that caught his attention.

The Winter Spirit flew at the top speed and landed on the streets of Townsville, where police cars scattered around. Jack saw policemen dragging a... monkey? No, that's really a chimpanzee who was beaten up by someone. It has a black eye and his weird outfit was torn up. As the police approach the police car, the other man open the door and the other tossed the green monkey inside. The other policeman went to the driver's seat and the other one went to the passenger's seat at the back; guarding the monkey.

The engines roar and the car sped off. The other police cars left behind follows.

"Good Job, Powerpuff Girls!" a scatterbrained-sounding voice said behind the Winter Spirit. He turned around and saw the man who was talking with a group of little girls. This may be the Powerpuff Girls the man was talking about. The man is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp and has a thick mustache. He wears a monocle and a small, black top hat that floats just above his head and a mayor outfit.

While the girls in front of him were actually younger that Jack could ever imagine. They are younger than Jamie Benett, Jack's first believer and a close friend. They wear dresses with a black belt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and they have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes.

"Thanks, Mayor!" The girl in the middle thanked the mayor. She has long red hair with triangular part and bangs, pink eyes, and wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind.

The girl beside her giggled. She is has short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue.

The other one put her finger less hands on her waist and glanced on her sisters and turn to mayor. She has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes, and dresses in lime green.

She scoffed, crossed her arms and mumbled, "Pfft. He always say that..."

"Buttercup!" the girl in the middle scolded as she glare at her.

_Wow, the green one must be put on North's Naughty List_, thought Jack. He went to a stoplight pole and leaned his back there. He watch them in a distance.

Before Buttercup could say anything, a white car suddenly screeched behind them and a man opened the door slowly. He was wearing a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows.

He approach them and asked, "Are you girls, okay?"

"We're fine, professor" the leader reassured and the other girls on her side nodded.

The Professor sigh in relief.

"Come on, girls, we got to go to school. It's last day of your school before your holiday vacation" The Professor said as he got his keys on his pocket.

"Awww..." the girls groan and they float and they didn't hesitate to open the door of the car. _Wait a minute_, thought Jack, _am I dreaming or they really float?_

He remembered that he was told that the city was full of superhumans. He saw car zoomed off and went to the streets. He quickly flew after it. As he went beside the car, he peeked through the window; they all wear seatbelts and he heard the blue one asked,

"Is _that _legend really existing, Professor?"

The Professor didn't took off his eyes on the road.

"Of course, my dear, Jack Frost isn't real!" he exclaimed

Jack flinched of what he had heard. He continue to listen even though he tries to stop his flight.

"Then, why the other city like Jump City isn't snowing but in Townsville, it's snowing..." the blue one added and looked on the window where Jack was looking. "Like now" she mumbled as she hugged herself.

Her two sisters stared at her like she was crazy. But its starting to snow; this was cause by Jack.

Once they arrived on the school,the snow on the ground covered to grass on the field so the children were playing snowball fight; throwing each other hard. Other build some snowman and other builds a cover for the flying snowballs. Jack kept his distance on watching them. He went on the roof of the school and crouch with the staff leaning on him, smiling on the kids enjoy.

A woman was standing beside the school door and watching the children. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. The girls get the door open and flew to join the snowball fight.

"Hi there, Professor!" the teacher greeted as she approach the Professor locking the door on the driver's seat.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Keane! Is the class suspended?" he asked and he keep his keys on his pocket.

"Yes. The child scrambled their way outside and made snowballs" she explained how her class became excited about seeing the weather.

Suddenly, a snowball hit Professor on his temple.

"Come on, Professor!" Buttercup shouted as she prepares another snowball to throw at. She is suddenly hit by a snowball from a kid who was laughing hard at her. She throws the snowball at the kid and he stumbled on the snow because of the impact. Buttercup laugh the way the kid laugh at her.

"A big snowball coming right up!" he said as he run on the field and gather snow together to form a clump of snow. He can feel his hands were freezing but he didn't stop from turning the snow into a big snowball. The girls only build small snow balls that is enough to carry on their fingerless hands.

"Your turn, Bubbles!" the leader told the blue one. _So, her name was Bubbles,_ Jack thought**  
**

Bubble threw Professor snowballs and he dodged some but one hit him on his arm. He carried his finished snowball on his hands and threw it on the three girls. They simply dodged it, but the Professor have tricks on his sleeve. He revealed a bunch of small snowballs build in pyramid. The girls gasped and float down to build a cover. Professor hugged some snowballs on his arm and pick some of it by using his free hand. The girls are fast enough to build a wall.

They ducked behind it.

"What are we going to do, Blossom, surrender?" Buttercup asked Blossom, the leader, who was thinking.

She beamed and said, "I have a plan!"

* * *

Jack continue to watch over the powerful, little girls. He thought how to make them believe. He noticed the Professor raising his hands in front of the wall where the girls are hiding.

"Come on, girls, I give up!" The Professor said because his snowballs ran out

The girls float over their cover and Jack knew they hid snowballs at their back.

"GO!" Blossom ordered her sisters to throw the snowballs

The Professor fell on the snow with a thump as the three snowballs hit him. The girls burst in laughter while in the air. Jack float down on the snow and looked at the other children playing with the white snow. The girls continue to laugh while Professor pick himself up.

He sigh and said to the girls, "Enough, girls. Let's go home."

With that, the three girls stopped laughing and groaned again. They landed on the snow and look at Professor with puppy dog eyes.

Jack can tell that he cannot resist their cuteness but he seemed to immune to it for a while.

"No, girls. You will get sick and I don't want that happen" he paused, "Let's get some hot chocolate when we get home." he said as he get his keys on his pocket and went to the car.

Feeling desperate for what they want, the girls frowned and float with the falling snow from the sky. The Professor opened the door on the passenger's seat and they went inside. The door was closed gently and Prof **(A/N: I really want to make "Professor" to "Prof". I just want to make it short because I'm lazy to type his whole name)** went to the driver's seat. He start the engine and the car pushed its way against the snow blocking its way. Jack followed the car and went to the window where he was looking a while ago.

They didn't say anything along the way. They reached their home. It is a large, white building with 3 windows on the top, red front door, transparent windows on the first floor. There was another small buildings beside the main building. The other one is the garage and the other one is connected on the main building. The Prof parked the car in front of the garage and went outside to open the door on the passenger's seat.

They opened the door and Jack flew inside the house before the Prof closed the door. There's nothing much inside the house but has Christmas decorations, a sofa, fireplace, stairs for the second floor, etc. The girls flew and rushed on the sofa. Prof went to the kitchen to get hot chocolate.

While waiting, Jack went on the second floor and stayed beside the stairs. He could see Blossom was holding a book; Bubbles get crayons and a piece of paper from the bookshelves located on the main room; and Buttercup watched her sisters doing and impatiently waiting for their hot drink. Buttercup mumbled something and jumped beside Bubbles who was very focused on her drawing.

"Hey, Bubbles!" she called out and her sister immediately looked at her.

"What is it, Buttercup?" she asked and continued to draw on the paper

"What are you drawing?" she asked with curiosity and kneeled down beside her.

Bubbles didn't answer and picked her paper and give it to Buttercup which she quickly take it. She stared at it with confusion. Jack wondered who Bubbles drawn on the piece of paper.

"Who's this?" Buttercup looked at her sister staring sheepishly at her. She looked back at the drawing and examined the drawing closely.

"Is this-" her eyes widened and looked at her sister; her cheeks flushed.

"Jack Frost?" Buttercup continued as she put down the paper she suddenly burst out laughing. She rolls on the floor and curled up. Jack doesn't know how to react at this. He float down and knelt to pick up the paper. The drawing almost exactly look like him but more like child's drawing than his true form. He turned to Blossom who was jaw dropped as she stared at him. Maybe, on the paper floating which he was holding since they don't believe in him.

He dropped the paper and went to his place again. Blossom rubbed her eyes and looked around again. She shrugged and continue reading her book.

"Girls! Here's your hot chocolate" Prof called out and went outside. He was holding a tray with small three mugs which has the signature colors of the PPG and a big one for him, of course. The girls stopped what they are doing; Buttercup stopped laughing and gasped for the air she lost; Bubbles get her paper on the floor; Blossom put her book down on the sofa. They stared at the tray as Prof put down on the table on the center of the room. They rushed to get their respective mugs and thanked Prof.

The Winter Spirit just smiled and was glad that someone cared for them.

**| Powerpuff Girls' Home, Night, 9:00pm**

The girls were on their bedroom, sleeping tightly. They went to bed early because exhaustion. It's been a long day they played snowballs, talking to each other and a lots of fun happened on that day. But the Winter Spirit was glad to meet them. He was still inside; on the girls room. He peacefully watched them together on their bed. Bubbles opened her eyes slowly and whimpered. Jack approached the bed and made a snowflake by using his staff. It glows on the dark and caught the attention of Bubbles.

She stretch her hands to catch it but it landed on the blanket. Jack made even more snow; he actually made the room to snow. Bubbles stick her tongue out and a snowflake landed on it. She pulled her tongue again and the chill sent to her spine. She wondered around and in the blink of an eye, she saw a tall stature albeit thin teenager no more than 20 years old, wears a blue hooded sweater with frost covering around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end; the bottom of the trousers are rather tattered, and he wasn't wearing shoes.

Bubbles beamed and jumped off from her bed and flew to him.

"J-Jack Frost?"

Bubbles can't believe who is front of her. Legends are _real_! She rubbed her eyes to make sure she's not imagining like she always do. After repeatedly rubbing her eyes, he's still there with a confused look at his face. Bubbles flew in closely and poked Jack's shoulder; she pulled it as the cold stings her skin.

"You are real!" she said with excitement and her little body thrilled. Jack only smirked and put a hand on his chest.

He asked, "You can see me?" Jack remembered that was the first words said Jamie, his first believer.

"Yes!" she replied with glee and heard a groan behind her. Her two sisters sat and looked at their "baby" sister.

"Bubbles, who-" Blossom was about to asked but her sleepy eyes suddenly grew wide and her dropped for what she saw beside Bubbles. Buttercup glared on her dumbfounded sister and wave a hand in front of her.

"Hello, who are you looking at...?" Buttercup's question faded when she turn to look where Blossom was looking at.

"Uh, hi?" Jack greeted and wave a hand on them. The two shocked sisters exchange glances.

"Do you see what I see?" they flinched as they both asked the same question to each other. Blossom rubbed her eyes hard while Buttercup "pinched" her arm, she yelped.

"I'm not dreaming" Buttercup almost whispered and pinch her other arm to make sure she's not dreaming. Blossom, on the other hand, stopped rubbing her eyes and flew next to Bubbles.

They both giggled and Jack only smiles.

The three heard Buttercup groaned loudly and looked at her.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming" she said desperately. Buttercup lamely float next to her sisters and carefully poked Jack on his arm; just like Bubbles did earlier to him. She pulled her hand right away and grinned to the Winter Spirit.

"You are _real_!" she exclaimed

"Told you, girls, that legends are real!" Bubbles said to her sisters greatly.

As the girls continue arguing with each other, Jack decided to stop them from fighting. He leaned on his staff and he cleared his throat. That caught the girls' attention. They suddenly felt embarrassed for fighting in front of Jack. Blossom float closer to Jack, inches away from his face.

"Hey, um, Jack." She called out his name and Jack only gave mischievous smile. "Sorry for fighting, uh-" Words lost on her tongue as she stared on his blue eyes. Buttercup broke the silence when she clears her throat, "Blossom, maybe we should ask him what he was doing here!"

Blossom snapped back to reality and turned her head to look at Buttercup, "Y-yeah you're right..."

She turned back to Jack and gulped. Words finally formed on her tongue and spoke, "First of all, what are you doing here, Jack Frost?"

"To bring winter on your city, of course!" Jack replied, still leaning on his staff

"The whole Cartoon Network City?" Bubbles asked sweetly which reminded Jack of Tooth.

"Yeah..." he replied

"Do you kick butts?" Buttercup asked excitedly as she punched the air.

Jack chuckled at this, "Well, yes." He pulled a hand up to stop the incoming questions. "Sit down, I will tell the whole how I became Jack Frost"

The girls quickly obeyed, they sat down on their bed and Jack put his staff on his floor and sat down on the floor, in front of the girls.

"Let's get started, Jack!" They all said excitedly

Jack chuckled and calm them down.

The Winter Spirit told first that he sacrificed himself to save his sister from falling on a frozen lake. The girls were speechless and let Jack continue his story. He told them that no one believe in him for 300 years and suddenly the 'Big Four' recruit him to join the team. At first, he declines to join but help them to fight the Boogeyman. The girls gain interest about the Boogeyman's name, Jack told them that his real name was Pitch.

"So, all the Big Four members a real?" Bubbles asks with curiosity

"Yeah" Jack assured and the girls rejoice. "Wait, you believe in them for the rest of your lives?" he asked

"Yes, of course!" they all replied

Jack calm them down again and on with the story. He tell them that Pitch almost make disbelieved in one of the Big Four's member, Tooth or so called Tooth Fairy. To make the children believed on her again, Jack agreed to collect teeth exchange of his memories. Jack's story was interrupted when Bubbles raised her hand and asked a question directly.

"Why fairies collects the children's teeth, Jack?"

"Oh, that's a good question" he said, "That's why fairies collect teeth and keep them on special case where you and only you can open it. Why? Because Tooth Fairy is The Guardian of Memories" as he explained, the girls only grinned.

Jack chuckled and continue with the story. He and the Big Four, excluding Tooth, sabotage each other while collecting teeth and the funny thing is, they forgot putting items in exchange of the children's teeth. The girls can't help it and laugh. After they recover, Jack continue. They went to boy's room and he discover the Big Four. All of them were known to him except for Jack, still not being seen or believed in. Even the Spirit was hurt, he continued. As the boy or Jamie woke up, his greyhound or named Abby noticed Bunnymund or the Easter Bunny and growled at him. Jack told Bunny that 'what greyhounds do to rabbits?'

Bunny ignored him and try to keep everything cool. Jack sounded the alarm clock beside Jamie's bed by his staff and Abby chased the rabbit. Sandy or The Sandman mistakenly throws his dreamsand ball on Tooth and her last assistant named Baby Tooth. Then everyone were hit by the ball except for Jack and Sandy. They are alerted by a nightmare or called fearling passing by on the window. They encountered few fearlings on a top of a building. Then confronted Pitch.

"... Then Sandy whipped him out and Pitch fall from the building" Jack continued

"Whoa, that is some butt-action-kicking, Jack!" Buttercup howled and punch the air with excitement

"Okay... go on with story, Jack"

Jack went on. He and Sandy didn't know that fearlings were hidden everywhere. As the horse nightmare with pure golden eyes surrounded them, Pitch ordered them to attack by just saying 'Boo'. The rest of the Guardians arrived, riding on North's sleigh or known as Santa Claus. They all get busy fighting off the fearlings. Then Pitch's fearlings surrounded the Sandman and shot him on the back. The darkness swirled around the weakened Guardian and was destroyed. Jack stopped for second and look at the girls who are very quiet and speechless.

He told them he will make the story short. Pitch almost destroyed Easter and almost the children around the world gave up on their beliefs. Only one child who doesn't give up yet. Jack raced on Jamie, and make him believe in him by impressing him on the hopping an ice bunny in the air. Alongside with the remaining believers who saw all of them, they fought off Pitch's minions and call North's and Bunny's minions. Realizing he was defeated, Pitch tries to escape but yanked by Sandy's whip and punched him above. He was then attack by his own nightmares and drag him back on his lair. Jack finished his story when he accept to be a Guardian.

The girls were silent for a few minutes and then Bubbles beamed and said, "Can we see them now?"

Jack wasn't ready to take them to the North Pole and freeze to death.

"Please?" Bubbles pleaded, showing her puppy dog eyes

"Sorry," Jack finally made his decision to said it. "I can't"

"Why?" Blossom and Bubbles asked at the same time.

"Santa will gonna kick me out if I bring children inside his workshop" Jack explained

"Oh" Bubbles said as she frowned

Jack smiled and said, "Don't worry, if we meet for the second time, I will bring you there _if_" Jack paused, "North gave the permission to let you in his shop"

Blossom and Bubbles jumped as they rejoice of what Jack said but Buttercup crossed her arms on her chest and said, "Humph. I can't believe it"

"Oh, come on, Buttercup. I promise!" Jack said as he crossed his left chest where his heart was located.

"Promise us you will come back if you have time. I bet your busy because of the season" Blossom said

"Yeah, I will" Jack said as he created three medium snowflakes on the air and slowly descended on each girls.

"I need to go now" Jack said sadly as he turned around and walked towards one of the windows. In a blink of an eye, he found himself that Blossom and Bubbles were hugging him. He hugged back despite of his cold arms.

"We'll miss you" Bubbles said as they separate.

Jack jumped on the window and said, "Bye!" He dived on the air and the breeze carried him as he ascend on the clouds.

The girls watched him fly and leave trails of snowflakes. They suddenly felt tired and yawned. They flew lamely on their bed to sleep. Each of them hold their snowflakes and keep it near to them. They lay down, closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep with the flakes on their hands.

* * *

**MAJOR EDIT: Again, for those who ignored the first one, I change the flow the story because I want this to become a oneshot, not a multi-chapter.**

**Okay, please tell me what of the shows you want, I'll write them ASAP. Or PM it to me.**


	3. Memories

**This is a one shot, actually a songfic**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Memories**

**Characters from Cartoon Network: None but mobs on the city**

**Characters from ROTG: Jack Frost**

**Rated: I could say this maybe a K**

**Genres: Family & Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Jack watched friends and families were happy celebrating Christmas on the Cartoon Network City. He suddenly remembers the only family member he knew: his sister.**

* * *

**| CN City, 9:00 PM  
**

_(instrumental)_

Jack flew from roof to roof from the very top of a building to lowest. He landed smoothly on the streets where cars rushing here and there. People walking on the sidewalks and where you can see restaurants and shops aligned together in a single row. Some are closed and some are opened. This is special day because he spread winter all over the city with his staff. The _staff_ who saved his sister from her death.

_I've got my memories_  
_Always inside of me_  
_But I can't go back_  
_Back to how it was_

He flew lamely and hovered on the cold air. He went to his temporary home outside the city and where he can overlook over the city, a tree with a sturdy branch covered with frost. He landed on his favorite tree's branch and grips on his staff as he remembers the only memory of a member of his family. The staff is the symbol of his power and heroism.

Tears formed on his eyes as he missed his family so much. He squeezed his eyes tightly and frozen tear pour out.

**~Flashback~**

_I believe you now_  
_I've come too far_  
_No I can't go back_  
_Back to how it was_

He found himself again with his sister again; like his past memory show him how he became Jack Frost. He felt nervous standing on the thin ice beneath him. He can feel it; it's real. Under his feet, he can feel the cod piercing through his skin. He ignored it and looked at his sister's brown eyes. She starts to cry and froze as the ice beneath her is _really _dangerous.

He told his sister to look at him but she only cried more. He tells her to play hopscotch and jump lightly on the thin ice. A web of jagged lines formerd under him. His sister stop crying and laugh; never taking her eyes on Jack who also didn't took his eyes eyeing her. He grabbed the staff near him and jump once again to get her sister out of thin ice.

_Created for a place I've never known_

Everything happened so fast. The staff's hook yanked Jack's sister and slid on the safer surface of the ice. The ice which his sister standing earlier began to crack and he fell. He only heard the faint voice of his sister while the darkness swallow him. The moon above take a pity on him and rise him from the frozen lake. Where he became the Winter Spirit who only lives as a legend.

_This is home_  
_Now I'm finally where I belong_  
_Where I Belong_  
_Yeah, this is home_  
_I've been searching for a place of my own_  
_Now I've found it_  
_Maybe this is home_  
_This is home_

After 300 years being not seen, he is suddenly called by the Guardians to help them to interfere Pitch's plans for fear conquers all and nothing will be felt but pure fear. Jack declined for being a Guardian but helps them on their main task. He agreed on helping them to collect teeth to restore the belief on Tooth or known as Tooth Fairy. He, North, Bunny and Sandy sabotage each other just to collect many teeth as they can. And the funny thing is, they forgot placing coins under the children's pillow.

_And now after all my searching  
After all my questions  
I'm gonna call it home  
I've got a brand new mindset  
I can finally see the sunset  
I'm gonna call it home_

He can remember anything clearly, he is with them only for months. Jack only smiled on these memories with the Guardians. His very first believer, Jamie, is like his sister whom he saved. The Moon put him on this situation to become a Guardian of Fun and protector of the innocent children around the world.

_This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong  
Where I Belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it  
Maybe this is home  
This is home_

Jack don't know why MiM chose him to be the Winter Spirit but he loves it; he loves his job. His train of thought stopped as he opened his eyes and the Moon shone proudly above him and the city. He smiled warmly and stood up, looking at the Moon.

He looked back to the city and hovered on the air.

_Now I know  
Yeah, this is home  
I've come too far  
And I won't go back  
Yeah, this is home_

_"That's right Jack," _The moon whispered and , _"Memories could be retrieved but never will be the same"_

* * *

**Whew. I finally finished the songfic! The song is "This is Home" by Switchfoot and this is my favorite song among all Switchfoot's songs. 'Till next time!**

**-UnDy**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**I'm having writer's block on _both _(The other one is "Powerless") of my stories so I can't update this for a while. You can always ask some old shows Cartoon Network. Choose what show you want below and put it on the review. If I don't accept any votes, I might drop the story _or_, if there is no other option, I will continue the story but the updates will be delayed because I'm running out of ideas.**

**Rule: Majority Wins**

**List (Not in order)**

**1. Courage the Cowardly Dog  
2. Ben 10  
3. Teen Titans  
4. Adventure Time**

**After you put the show you like, please put your ideas next to it.**

**-UnDy**


End file.
